


General Hospital Drabbles

by Sevensmommy



Series: GH Drabbles [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This a Drabble series that is about about different GH pairings from UC to CC just in drabbles instead of long stuff.
Series: GH Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	General Hospital Drabbles

Hate That I Love You (Sam/Lorenzo Drabble)

Lorenzo Alcazar was a man of many faces. He could be loving and sweet with the people he loved most like Diego, his son, and Sage, his beautiful niece. They both died much too young and in bad ways. Then there was the mean and vindictive man who will do whatever he had to or go after anybody who hurt his loved ones or family. At least that is how he felt till he met Sam McCall. He knows he should hate her and want her dead for what she did but he just couldn’t seem to bring himself to do anything to hurt her. He loved her way too much and he knows it will most likely be his downfall.

She killed his son and is dating one of his most hated enemies, Jason Morgan, but if he could find a way to take her away to a far away place and make her love him he would do it in a heartbeat. Sam is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and he knows what he feels for her couldn’t ever compare to what he had felt for other women and that includes Carly.

He knows he could never make Sam feel what he feels for her and he couldn’t make her love him. He is just content to sit back and watch her and love her from afar. He prays that someday she might feel for him what he feels for her and he prays she would wake up and come to him and he would take her away to a faraway Island that he would buy just for her so that they can sail the world together. Until or even if that day comes he will be staying in PC with all the bad memories and watch and love her from afar.


End file.
